


-In Absentia Lucis-

by ADChronicles



Series: Absolutum Dominium [1]
Category: Demon: The Fallen, Demonio: La Caída, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Adaptación de Lore, Bases para Demonio: La Caída, Canon Compliant, Canon con un giro, DtF Lore, Existencia angelical, Mundo de Tinieblas, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Posesiones, Prologue, Unreliable Narrator, Vasijas por doquier, White Wolf Inc, With A Twist, rol de mesa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADChronicles/pseuds/ADChronicles
Summary: "Fuimos hechos para crear,para perfeccionar, para ampliar su mundo.Éramos criaturas de pureza, verdad y amor.Cuando aprendimos a odiar, el hombre nos enseñó.Cuando aprendimos a matar, el hombre nos enseñó.Cuando aprendimos a mentir, a ser crueles, a destruir,lo único que hacíamos era mejorarlos dones que los hombresnos habían enseñado."-Gaviel, Señor del Sol Estival
Series: Absolutum Dominium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139306





	1. Cruzando Caminos

_Demasiado ruido. Demasiada gente. Y tanto en qué pensar. Quizás no fue una buena idea venir después de todo. Creí que una distracción valdría la pena, pero nada parece sacarme de este estado de mierda que no me deja en paz. Debería volver, tomar algo y dormir._

El balcón parecía una buena opción para alejarse un poco del mundo. Tanta expectativa y personas intentando quedarse con alguna ínfima parte de su atención le mantenían a la defensiva. No había sido la mejor semana, ni el mejor año. Por suerte, esconderse a plena vista es una de las habilidades de supervivencia que ha adquirido en el último tiempo.

Por eso le sorprende la voz que aparece de la nada a su derecha. Cálida y envolvente. Increíblemente inesperada.

“¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!” Es menuda, ni muy alta ni muy baja y su acento delata de inmediato que no es de estos lados. Las ondas en su pelo castaño caen hasta los omóplatos y es tan delgada que las luces provenientes del salón resaltan cada detalle. Sombras entre cada vértebra, adornando los tendones de su cuello mientras observa al objeto de su atención cual ave de presa. Huele a sándalo y jazmín. “Llevo un tiempo queriendo platicar contigo, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad.”

_Disculpa, no sé quién eres._

“¡Ah! No pasa nada. Es normal que no me reconozcas. Sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces. Está bien si no te acuerdas.” Largos dedos envuelven la mano de pronto, en el saludo protocolar propio de quien podría transformarse en socia, inversionista, cómplice o simplemente confidente. Nunca se sabe quién ofrecerá exactamente lo que se necesita en un mundo como este. “Soy Sofía. Es un placer conocerte.”

_Lo mismo digo. Y… ¿qué necesitas? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

“No, es que necesite algo. En realidad, quería que platicáramos porque―”

_¿Algún problema?_

“¡Oh no, que va! No es por nada malo. No te preocupes.”

_¿Entonces?_

“Verás, eh… bueno, tengo algo que contarte, de hecho.”

_Ah, ¿sí?_

“Sí, es algo importante. Así que… si tienes tiempo. A no ser que quieras volver a la fiesta, igual―”

_Lo que menos quiero es volver a la fiesta. Créeme. Y… esta información, ¿sería útil para mí?_

“Sí, creo que es algo que podría interesarte. Es información que te servirá más adelante.”

_Muy críptico todo, ¿no?_

“¡No, hombre! No hay por qué ponerse nervioso. No pasa nada. Aunque voy a pedirte una cosa. Voy a necesitar que mantengas la mente abierta, ¿está bien?”

_Abiertísima…_

“Vale,” dice sonriendo mientras su mirada recorre el panorama nocturno cuadro a cuadro hasta posarse en las luces de la calle. “Mira, la cosa va así: yo… tengo un don.”

_¿Qué...?_

Gente ha intentado estafar con menos, pero la intriga está.

“¡No, hombre! ¡Que no es coña! ¿No quieres saber de qué se trata?”

_A ver, a ver… ya… dime, te escucho._

“¿Lo ves? Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo. Si ya sabía yo que eras una persona curiosa,” se jacta un poco mientras mueve parte de su cabello sobre un hombro. “Pues, mi don es que… puedo ver el futuro.”

La carcajada es imparable. Y a estas alturas, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar de vuelta en el salón.

“¡Eh! ¡No te rías! Es verdá, lo juro.”

_Ok, ok… de acuerdo. Puedes ver el futuro… ¿y?_

“Ajá, exacto. Y, he visto algo en el tuyo, y por eso quería platicar contigo.”

_Está bien, voy a seguirte el juego. Continúa._

“Pues, he visto algunos trocitos de tu futuro y creo que sería mejor que sepas algunas cosas.”

_Hmm…_

“No, calma… no te va a traer problemas. No te preocupes. Eso de las paradojas, pues… no tiene mucho que ver con esto.”

_Ajá…_

“Además, ya estás pensando que estoy piradísima, ¿no? Así que, no hay lío. Al fin y al cabo, no vas a creer nada de lo que te diga. Pero, de todas formas… es importante que lo haga.”

_Muy bien. Dime, entonces._

“Lo que voy a contarte, lo que vi en tu camino, es un secreto. Algo que pronto va a tener sentido, o que… vas a intuir. Algo que te vas a preguntar, probablemente, cuando no haya nada más que silencio a tu alrededor.”

De cierta forma, el aire que los rodea parece enfriarse. Entre tanto problema y malos augurios, una mala noticia futura, aunque no tenga base alguna, parece oprimir tanto como cualquier otra.

“¿Sabes por qué? Pues porque vas a recordar muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. En tan sólo unos segundos vas a tener eones de memorias brotando,” explica Sofía casi con angustia. “Y no te van a dejar en paz.”

_Oye, serías excelente escribiendo thrillers._

“Quizás… pero, por ahora, sólo necesito que prestes atención y no te cierres. Porque voy a darte las respuestas a las preguntas que aún no te has hecho.”

La temperatura parece estar burlándose de la falta de abrigo, pero entrar a buscar alguno parece un sacrificio dantesco. Además, por muy extraña que sea la charla, sigue siendo interesante.

“Cuando esto pase,” dice con rostro serio y mirada perdida, “dejarás de ser lo que crees ser. No vas a ser este cuerpo, ni esta cara. Ya ni tu nombre tendrá sentido.”

_Y, ¿qué seré entonces?_

“Te lo voy a explicar. No tengas miedo. Venga, dame tu mano.” Sus largos dedos se extienden y la compulsión por tocarlos es más fuerte que la razón. "Así podrás ver lo que yo veo...”

Una fuerza irrenunciable es la que llama, que se obedece sin más. Y al contacto el mundo se desvanece. Y la oscuridad consume todo. Incluso el aire en los pulmones.


	2. El Pasado

**-FIAT LUX-**

_Sí, lo sé. Es sólo oscuridad ahora, ¿no?_

_Pero eso es porque, antes de la creación del cosmos, antes de que el tiempo fuese tiempo, sólo existían los Infinitos._

El Infinito Todo y la Infinita Nada.

El Infinito Todo ha recibido múltiples nombres: el Creador, el Todopoderoso, Alá, Dios, Brahma, Yahvé. La Infinita Nada era llamada el Vacío, el Abismo o el Olvido. Para que sea más simple y no nos confundamos, por ahora los voy a llamar El Todopoderoso y El Vacío. Así es más fácil.

Los Infinitos eran uno, pero estaban eternamente separados el uno del otro, como agua y aceite agitándose en un frasco. Hasta que, en un momento, el Todopoderoso deseó separarse del Vacío, para así definir y distinguir entre el Todo y la Nada. Y así, creó seres que construirían para Él un límite con el Vacío. Estos siervos eran en sí mismos la antítesis de la Nada. De pronto, una gran estrella nació del Todopoderoso, seguida de una explosión de energía y de luz, alejando a la Nada del Todo.

Los seres que encarnaron esta orden, este esfuerzo inicial de voluntad del Todopoderoso, eran los más cercanos a Él, quien les encomendó tejer los hilos de la posibilidad en la realidad. Estos, los primeros de los Elohim, fueron los Portadores de Luz, la Casa del Amanecer.

Sin embargo, donde los ángeles de Luz éramos la declaración de Su voluntad, se necesitaba de otros para erigirla. Así, el Todopoderoso ordenó que hubiera una división en lo que los Ángeles del Amanecer habían hecho. Entre lo que existiría arriba y lo que existiría abajo.

Donde la primera emanación del Todopoderoso fue calor y luz, la segunda fue una suave brisa, invisible pero poderosa, que transmitía el aliento de vida del Hacedor a lo Hecho, y creaba espacio para la existencia. Esta era la Segunda Casa de los Elohim, los Ángeles del Firmamento, señores del viento y la dinámica; los bien llamados Guardianes.

Pero de lo abstracto, era necesario pasar a lo concreto. Por ello, el Todopoderoso ordenó una complejidad aún mayor.

Pronto, la energía y la actividad comenzaron a detenerse y a enfriarse, hasta el punto ideal para convertirse en materia. Para dar forma a la sustancia. Y para ser ordenada y moldeada por la Tercera Casa, los Ángeles del Fundamento, quienes crearon y esculpieron al universo material.

Hasta ese entonces, los Fundamentales esculpían el mundo mientras que los Portadores de Luz brillaban por encima del trabajo colectivo, supervisando cada paso; y los Guardianes insuflaban vida a las cosas que estaban destinadas a vivir.

Mas, el Todopoderoso no se detuvo allí. Ordenó que los cuerpos celestes se movieran y que su movimiento sirviera de señal para el paso de las estaciones y los días y los años. Mejor dicho, que el tiempo mismo se convirtiera en realidad. Así, los planetas comenzaron su gran danza celestial; el pasado y el futuro siendo vigilados y gobernados por la Cuarta Casa, los Ángeles de las Esferas, los Azares.

Pero esto no era suficiente para el Todopoderoso, que ordenó que las aguas burbujearon y se agitaran junto a la Quinta Casa, los Ángeles de lo Profundo. Los Oceanitas se arremolinaban, gobernando lo eternamente cambiante y el cambio eterno. Las virtudes de los ciclos y patrones eran suyas, así como el arte y la belleza, que llegaría a existir en el futuro.

Luego, el Todopoderoso dio nacimiento a la Casa de la Naturaleza, los supervisores de lo salvaje, quienes gobernaban los instintos y las interacciones del mundo natural: las migraciones, el crecimiento de las distintas especies, el equilibrio entre depredadores y presas. Los Ángeles de la Naturaleza crearon y gobernaron sobre los complejos ecosistemas de la tierra.

En este punto sólo faltaba una cosa, así que el Todopoderoso llamó a la creación a la Séptima Casa, la casa del Segundo Mundo. A los Ángeles de la Muerte les encargó poner fin a la obra de las demás Casas. Eran un misterio esos ángeles, solemnes, sabios y ocultos la mayoría del tiempo. Su mandato a destruir la creación de los otros los hacía objeto de cierto recelo, pero ningún ángel jamás dijo una palabra contra ellos.

Así, el cosmos fue tejido, cantado, esculpido, martillado y formado por los Elohim. El Sebbetu, las Siete Casas de las Huestes Celestiales.

Pero entonces, cuando todo estuvo listo, los Elohim comenzaron su obra maestra.

**-PRIMUM HOMINEM-**

Todas las Casas aportaron algo. La del Amanecer entregó el Ignis del Todopoderoso, la chispa divina de la propia mano del Creador a los Fundamentales, que elaboraron una vasija de tierra y arcilla digna de ella. Los Azares contribuyeron con los dones de la anticipación y la planificación. Los Oceanitas otorgaron la memoria y la expresión. Los Salvajes otorgaron los instintos y los sentidos. Y los Ángeles del Segundo Mundo le dieron a la nueva criatura el poder del crecimiento y la renovación.

El Todopoderoso posó sus ojos en esta criatura, la obra maestra de los Elohim. Un ser nacido del barro, Adam-Al-Isham, el primer hombre.

Pero antes de que los Ángeles del Firmamento pudieran insuflar vida a Adán, el Todopoderoso dio a sus ángeles dos órdenes finales: la primera, que debían profesar a Adán y a todo lo que viniese de él el mismo amor que profesaban al Todopoderoso.

Los ángeles estaban desconcertados con esta orden. Después de todo, Adán era la mayor creación de todos ellos y por lo tanto ya lo amaban como un padre amaría a un hijo.

Luego vino la segunda orden, donde el Todopoderoso le dijo a los ángeles que debían permanecer para siempre ocultos del hombre. Adán debía creerse solo en el mundo, ignorando a las legiones de guardianes, sirvientes y consejeros que lo rodeaban.

Y así, cuando Adán respiró por primera vez y miró a su alrededor, se encontró irremediablemente solo.

Ese fue el comienzo del Paraíso.

**-INNOCENTIA-**

Con el tiempo, Adán recibió compañía nacida de su propio cuerpo: Aisha o Eva.

Aunque Adán y Eva eran físicamente perfectos y eternos, eran inocentes como niños, sin conocer ni el bien ni el mal.

Y aquí acepto que podemos divagar un poco sobre los conceptos de bien y mal, o Torá en hebreo, que es una metáfora para el conocimiento de todas las cosas o cómo una cosa puede tener un buen o un mal uso.

Es como comer, que, en su justa medida, es bueno, pero en demasía es gula. O como cuando la química se puede usar para obtener medicinas o venenos. O la herrería, que puede usarse para hacer herraduras o jaulas de tortura.

El conocimiento no es ni bueno ni malo en sí mismo. De nuevo, sólo la manera en que se usa o se abusa de él es lo que lo define. Pero Adán y Eva no sabían ni apreciaban nada de esto porque eran, en exceso inocentes. El Todopoderoso venía ocasionalmente a visitarlos, a recibir su adoración, pero no los ayudaba a mejorar. A cambiar o a acercar la divinidad de esas criaturas a la de Él.

Un atardecer no tenía una belleza particular para ellos, sólo era una indicación de que la noche estaba por llegar. Los cantos de los pájaros, la interacción de los colores en el mundo, no eran más que ruidos de fondo en su rutina.

Adán y Eva incluso demoraron en conocerse entre sí, porque, a pesar de que eran el epítome de la belleza humana, sólo veían en el otro a una criatura similar a sí mismos y diferente a todas las demás.

Los ángeles se desesperaron viendo como Adán y Eva vagaban por el Edén, sin ser conscientes de esta majestad que había sido creada para ellos; de la divinidad que estaba contenida en ellos. Aun así, obedientes a la orden del Todopoderoso, se mantuvieron ocultos, siempre intentando empujar de maneras sutiles a Adán y Eva hacia la conciencia, hacia el conocimiento.

Eso nunca funcionó.

Y la simpleza inocente de Adán y Eva frustró los esfuerzos de todos los Elohim.

**-VISIO FUTURI-**

En esta perfección estancada, un ángel, Ahrimal, de la Casa de las Esferas, estudió el efecto que la Humanidad podría tener en el cosmos. La Humanidad, a pesar de la decepción de sus creadores, poseía una verdadera chispa de lo divino. La potencialidad de ejercer el libre albedrío sobre la Creación. En esto, Ahrimal previó un posible futuro, pero era un futuro lleno destrucción y sufrimiento, con la Humanidad en su centro.

Ahrimal les dijo a sus superiores lo que había visto, pero ellos descartaron su profecía como una anomalía; como un futuro potencial negativo para igualar la balanza con todos los otros futuros potenciales positivos que pudieran venir. Pero desde su santuario lunar, Ahrimal convocó a sus ángeles más cercanos a una reunión secreta y les habló de su visión.

Un ángel de lo Profundido, Belial, se sorprendió de que el Consejo del Destino hubiese ignorado la advertencia de Ahrimal y dijo que, por amor, los ángeles debían actuar para proteger a la Humanidad de esta condena inminente.

Otro, Usiel, un ángel de la Muerte habló en defensa de la orden del Todopoderoso y le dijo a Ahrimal que, a pesar de su gran don, él no podía ver el Segundo Mundo, donde probablemente terminaría la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Entonces Lailah, un ángel del Firmamento, habló sugiriendo que, tal vez, el brote de la mortalidad y posterior muerte era de hecho el destino de la Humanidad.

Usiel replicó que no expondría a Adán y Eva a la muerte por meras especulaciones nacidas de una profecía.

Fue entonces cuando Belial dio voz a la semilla venenosa que florecería en las muchas atrocidades del futuro: que Adán y Eva serían de alguna manera culpables. Que sólo ellos, de entre todas las creaciones de los Elohim, eran defectuosos, porque sólo ellos frustraban la voluntad de sus creadores.

Ahrimal estaba de acuerdo con Belial, aunque rápidamente templó su juicio sobre Adán y Eva decidiendo que, aunque ellos fuesen la causa, también eran inocentes, por naturaleza.

Una vez más, Usiel defendió la santidad del mandato divino que prohibía a los Elohim interferir directamente con la Humanidad. Belial le respondió entonces que él era un creador de belleza y maravilla; y, sin embargo, sin ojos ni oídos para apreciarlo, todas sus obras eran como polvo. Que, seguramente, no podía ser la voluntad del Todopoderoso que los Elohim se vieran frustrados en la tarea que se les había encomendado.

La incapacidad de Adán y Eva era la impotencia de los Elohim, y mientras a los humanos se les negara su verdadero potencial, los ángeles nunca serían libres. Libres para servir y adorar a la Humanidad como realmente se merecían. Ahrimal estuvo de acuerdo con Belial, e intentó calmar las preocupaciones de Usiel.

El ángel del Destino estuvo de acuerdo en que interferir en el desarrollo humano podría tener repercusiones imprevistas, pero también dijo que, si los ángeles actuaban de acuerdo con sus intenciones y deseos, ¿cómo podrían las buenas intenciones dar lugar a malos resultados?

**-ARGUMENTUM-**

Lo sé, lo sé.

Sé que, probablemente estás tomando nota de las muchas falacias en el pensamiento de Ahrimal. Y Usiel hizo exactamente lo mismo. Sin dejarse influenciar por ellos dijo que, si era el destino de la Humanidad despertar a su divinidad, entonces nada de lo que hicieran los Elohim podría impedir ese resultado. Excepto, posiblemente, la interferencia misma.

Verás, del mismo modo en que Ahrimal decía que no se podía saber si una ruptura de la orden del Todopoderoso traería buenos resultados, era igualmente válido que permitirles a los humanos revolcarse en su ignorancia ahora, aunque pareciera cruel a los ojos de los ángeles, resultaría en un bien a largo plazo. No tenían por qué acelerar las cosas.

Es más, a diferencia de los Elohim, el Todopoderoso podía ver todas las facetas y ramificaciones de la Creación. Entonces, ¿qué derecho tenían los Elohim de interferir en los planes del Creador? 

Pero Belial era astuto, y le dijo a Usiel que, si sus puntos de vista eran llevados a su conclusión más extrema, entonces el mundo nunca se hubiera creado, las estrellas no se habrían colocado en los cielos y la luz jamás hubiese comenzado a brillar. Con esto, Belial afirmó que, si Usiel estaba en contra de la interferencia angelical en la Humanidad, entonces estaba en contra de la interferencia angelical en todos los niveles de la existencia del cosmos. Belial siguió hablando, afirmando que, si los Elohim sentían que actuar era lo correcto, y ya que ellos eran innatamente buenos, entonces su instinto no debería estar equivocado. Que, si era posible que los ángeles dañasen a la Humanidad por interferir demasiado pronto, entonces debería ser igualmente posible que su temprana interferencia ayudase a los humanos.

Lailah nuevamente instó a la cautela, señalando que toda la Creación estaba interconectada, y que, si trataban de despertar a la Humanidad y fallaban, incluso las mejores intenciones podrían atraer un desastre. Podrían dañar la Creación misma con su poder.

Belial se molestó y comenzó a criticar a Lailah y le preguntó si realmente pensaba que los ángeles podían ser tan torpes o tan ignorantes como para arruinar lo que ellos mismos habían creado.

¡Ay, Belial! Es un gran problema cuando nos enamoramos de nuestro propio discurso, ¿no?

_Contritionem praecedit superbia, et ante ruinam exaltatur spiritus. Melius est humiliari cum mitibus quam dividere spolia cum superbis. Eruditus in verbo reperiet bona, et qui sperat in Domino beatus est._

La arrogancia precede a la ruina. Y el espíritu altivo a la caída. Es mejor ser humilde con los pobres, que participar en el botín con los soberbios. Quien está atento a la palabra encontrará la dicha y quien en Dios confía será bendecido.

**-FILIUS AURORAE-**

Lailah le respondió a Belial que no rompería con la voluntad del Todopoderoso. Ahrimal entonces gritó su frustración de que, si tan sólo pudieran conocer cuál era la voluntad del Creador, todo sería más fácil.

Aunque, bueno, Su Voluntad había sido que ellos no se revelaran. En fin, la porfía atrae calamidades.

Usiel dijo que Ahrimal podía acercarse al Todopoderoso para ver lo que Dios veía y saber lo que Dios sabía. Pero era conocido a esa fecha que de los ángeles que habían aceptado esa oferta antes no habían regresado ninguno.

Y así la discusión fue de un lado para otro, hasta que de pronto, todos los presentes se vieron bañados en Luz y Esplendor. Y todos se arrodillaron y agacharon la cabeza ante el inesperado recién llegado.

Lucifer, El Lucero del Alba, el Serafín del Amanecer y heraldo del Creador. Era el mejor de nosotros. El más cercano a Dios.

Por haber dudado y haber sido impertinentes, los ángeles se prepararon para recibir la ira del Todopoderoso, pero en vez de un castigo, el primero de los Elohim le preguntó a Ahrimal si había informado a sus superiores de lo que había visto, y Ahrimal le dijo que lo había hecho, pero que no le tomaron en cuenta. Fue entonces cuando Lucifer los sorprendió diciendo que el Consejo estaba equivocado.

Con temor, Lailah le preguntó a Lucifer qué noticias traía del Todopoderoso, y Lucifer le respondió que no había traído ninguna palabra de Él, porque ninguna palabra iba a persuadir a Dios de la orden que había dado a sus sirvientes.

El grito de desesperación de Belial fue ensordecedor, pero entonces Lucifer les dijo que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y que, si él se veía obligado a elegir entre el amor a la Humanidad y la obediencia al Todopoderoso, elegiría lo primero y aceptaría las consecuencias de romper lo segundo.

Usiel, con mucha timidez y respeto, le pidió a Lucifer reconsiderar el peligro de su propuesta, de lo dañino que podía ser lanzarse ciegamente a lo desconocido.

Y Lucifer le respondió que el amor encontraría un camino. Y que, aunque fuera un error despertar antes de tiempo el poder divino de la Humanidad, al menos la Humanidad se enfrentaría a la futura crisis con ciertas defensas, en lugar de desnudos y asustados.

Finalmente, Lucifer concluyó que, si la elección era la equivocada, entonces prefería que fuese por cuenta propia.

Belial y Ahrimal se pusieron del lado de la Rebelión de Lucifer. Usiel y Lailah eligieron poner su Fe en el Todopoderoso y su Plan Divino. Los ángeles se separaron entre los rebeldes y los fieles, y llamaron a sus aliados a declarar sus bandos.

Un tercio de los Elohim siguieron al Lucero del Alba y descendieron a la tierra para dar conocimiento a Adán y Eva, sin dar tiempo a la Hueste para detenerlos.

_Videbam Satanam sicut fulgur de caelo cadentem._

Contemplé a Satanás como un rayo que caía del cielo. 

**-IN EXCITATIO-**

En el crepúsculo del Edén, Adán y Eva paseaban escogiendo su camino entre los árboles y viñas para buscar comida cuando escucharon una voz suave y tímida mientras arrancaban unos frutos.

Madisel, el Arcángel del Pasado Invisible, un ángel de la Muerte, les susurró que había hecho eso por ellos. Que con la muerte de la comida que sujetaban en sus manos, sus propios cuerpos se restaurarían y les pidió que lo tomaran como una señal de su amor por ellos.

Adán y Eva estaban desconcertados por esa “cosa”. Se parecía a ellos, pero era muy pálida, de ojos oscuros y le salían alas de la espalda. Pero siguieron comiendo.

Apareció otra figura, que se veía aún más poderosa que la primera. Era Grifiel, el Principado de los que Cazan de Día, de la Casa de lo Salvaje. Este ángel les dijo que él había apartado de ellos a los depredadores hambrientos porque también los amaba.

Así más ángeles aparecieron, cada uno profesando lealtad y amor a Adán y Eva.

Hasta que finalmente, Lucifer se reveló en gloria y majestad, causando que el hombre y la mujer se acobardaran ante todos estos seres, pero Lucifer los envolvió en sus alas de fuego y los puso de pie y se arrodilló ante ellos, diciéndoles que no venía a ellos como un mensajero del Todopoderoso, sino como un individuo, tal como todos los otros ángeles que los rodeaban.

Y pese a que los Elohim le habían ofrecido todas sus creaciones a la Humanidad desde el inicio de los días, Lucifer les ofreció un último regalo: Adán y Eva podrían rechazarlos libremente y los ángeles desaparecerían de su vista y no los molestarían nunca más.

Entonces, Adán y Eva hablaron entre ellos. ¿Qué clase de criaturas eran éstas? ¿Por qué afirmaban ser del Todopoderoso si decían que sus acciones eran propias?

Eva le dijo a Adán que, si ellos les habían dado cosas buenas antes, entonces seguramente deberían tener buenas intenciones ahora. Y Adán estuvo de acuerdo, porque había visto a los ángeles en su esplendor y sabía en su corazón que no deseaba que se fueran.

Así la Humanidad aceptó y Lucifer los despertó.

**-PRIMA LUCE-**

La caída de la humanidad fue una época de gran trabajo. Adán y Eva, viendo estaban desnudos, aprendieron a tejer para vestirse. El mismo Lucifer les enseñó a dominar el fuego. La in-novación dio paso a más innovación. Fueron fructíferos y se multiplicaron. Dos se convirtieron en cuatro. Cuatro se convirtieron en ocho. Luego dieciséis. Luego una nación.

Una nación de constructores, artistas y filósofos que creció bajo la oscuridad de la desobediencia de los ángeles y del pecado del hombre.

Pero ninguna oscuridad puede detener la llegada del amanecer. Al salir el Sol tras esa larga Noche de Desobediencia, las Huestes Celestiales cabalgaron en su carrera para enfrentarse a los Rebeldes, liderados por Miguel, Serafín de la Espada Flameante y nuevo heraldo del Todopoderoso, habiendo reemplazado a su antiguo maestro, Lucifer.

Los humanos se arrodillaron, pero los Rebeldes se enfrentaron a la Hueste Celestial llenos de orgullo. Miguel se dirigió a los ángeles rebeldes diciéndoles que la ira del Todopoderoso era grande, pero también lo era su misericordia, y que si obedecían esta última orden se ahorrarían un castigo mucho mayor. Esa orden era retornar al Cielo y ser borrado de la existencia.

Aniquilado.

Deshecho.

Y a los humanos, Miguel les ordenó que se alejaran de los dones contaminados de los Rebeldes y que volviesen a su estado de inocencia original.

Lucifer no pudo contener la risa ante esta “misericordia”, sorprendiendo a Miguel, quien no podía creer ni aceptar la blasfemia de su antiguo líder, desenvainando su espada y atacando al Lucero del Alba.

Madisel, el Ángel de la Muerte que primero se había revelado a Adán y Eva, lanzó su guadaña a Lucifer para que se defendiera. Y, si bien, el poder de Miguel era grande, aún era nuevo para él y no estaba seguro en sus ataques. Lucifer era ágil, rápido y, a pesar de la inferioridad del arma de Madisel en comparación con la espada de fuego de Miguel, la experiencia le daba a Lucifer una gran ventaja.

El Lucero del Alba sabía que iba a dañar a Miguel antes de que ocurriese lo contrario. Miguel también lo sabía, simplemente porque los rangos creados en el Cielo por el Todopoderoso eran infranqueables. Ningún Elohim sería jamás más fuerte que Lucifer.

Y por esto mismo, al ser los ángeles criaturas de orden y posición, la rebelión de los ángeles aún no tenía un aspecto vicioso o letal.

Miguel se retiró de la batalla mientras las Huestes Rebeldes daban gritos de victoria, pero el Serafín no prestó atención y se dirigió a los seres más importantes, la humanidad, para exigir una respuesta.

Adán y Eva dieron un paso adelante y dijeron que Lucifer y los ángeles rebeldes eran sus maestros y amigos, y que iban a permanecer a su lado. Pero otro humano también avanzó, y dijo que, a pesar de honrar a su padre y madre, elegía honrar mucho más al Creador de estos. Que la Virtud era el mayor de los dones, así que él y los suyos seguirían a Dios.

**-IUDICIUM-**

Miguel se quedó tras la partida de la tribu virtuosa y las Huestes Celestiales, y le habló una vez más a los rebeldes, pero esta vez fue para maldecirlos.

El Serafín condenó a los ángeles rebeldes de la Muerte nombrándolos Halaku, los Verdugos, y les dijo que a partir de ese instante cosecharían a los que habían jurado amar por encima de Dios. Que, así como Madisel había dado comida a Adán y Eva, ahora les daría la muerte. Los Verdugos tomarían los frutos de una muerte interminable, hasta que los abrumara y lloraran de agotamiento y miseria.

A los ángeles de lo Salvaje los llamó Rabisu, los Devoradores, porque ya no podrían mantener la carne del hombre a salvo de las garras y colmillos de las bestias. Así como la muerte crecería más allá de la capacidad y control de los Verdugos, también la naturaleza crecería sin control, más allá de las habilidades de los Devoradores.

Miguel se dirigió entonces a los rebeldes de lo Profundo y los nombró Lamassu, los Corruptores, que tendrían que observar impotentes cómo la Humanidad ocultaría la verdad que ellos habían tratado de forzar en sus mentes, para torcerla en mentiras egoístas.

A los rebeldes de la casa del destino, Miguel les dio el nombre de Neberu, los Perversos. Desde ese momento, y por haber enseñado al hombre a mirar hacia el futuro, el hombre ignoraría el pasado e incluso el presente. Y se le negaría para siempre la satisfacción, viendo en el tiempo sólo deseos no cumplidos y sueños no realizados.

Los artesanos angelicales, los rebeldes del Fundamento, fueron maldecidos con el nombre de Anunnaki, los Malefactores. El hombre siempre buscaría un mayor control sobre el mundo material, pero llegaría cada vez más lejos, hasta que sus propias herramientas se volvieran en su contra.

A los rebeldes del Firmamento, los maldijo con el nombre de Asharu, los Azotes. Ya que la Humanidad había sido entregada a la muerte, la tarea de los ángeles del firmamento de cuidarla sería para siempre en vano. Ellos siempre buscarían proteger a los humanos y fallarían cada vez, sin excepción. Todo su gran poder sería nulo.

Los últimos en ser maldecidos fueron rebeldes del Amanecer, con el nombre de Nammaru, los Diablos, y nada más, ya que el Todopoderoso había considerado a la Primera Casa como indigna incluso del minúsculo esfuerzo de una maldición real. No lo valían aquellos que se hacían llamar los más poderosos de los Elohim.

Pero esta indiferencia silenciosa de Dios fue una mera advertencia de lo que estaba por llegar. Porque se acercaba el último paso. El castigo final. Entonces, el Creador, demostró la insensatez de sus rebeldes sirvientes.

El cosmos, por muy intrincado y poderoso que fuese, no era más que un amortiguador entre el Infinito y la Nada. Y el castigo del Todopoderoso fue la más suave caricia de lo infinito contra lo finito, de lo perfecto tocando lo meramente bueno.

Dios dio un simple roce a la Creación y desató el caos. Los perfectos cursos circulares de las estrellas y planetas fueron golpeados y transformados en elipses, las órbitas de los electrones en los átomos se tambalearon. El Edén desapareció en una nube de oscuridad y el cosmos herido comenzó su lento y dolo-roso descenso hacia las aplastantes fauces del Vacío.

Este fue el comienzo de la Edad de la Ira.

**-LEGIONES-**

Mientras los ángeles y sus seguidores humanos miraban la ruina de la Creación, Lucifer los reunió, diciéndoles que podían reconstruirlo todo, esta vez a su propia imagen y según sus propios deseos. Y así crearían un nuevo Paraíso.

De entre los seguidores de Lucifer, con Belial a la cabeza, se formaría la Legión Escarlata. Pero tal como los ángeles se habían rebelado contra el Todopoderoso, algunos encontraron el valor de rebelarse contra Lucifer.

Abadón, que una vez fue un ángel de lo Salvaje, ahora un Devorador, desechó la paz y el amor, y juró sólo odio y venganza contra Dios y las Huestes del Cielo. Dijo que Adán y Eva los habían engañado, que era culpa de la Humanidad que los ángeles estuviesen en una guerra civil. Y que, por el conocimiento dado y la rebelión causada, la Humanidad estaba ahora en deuda para siempre con las Huestes Rebeldes.

Así con los cambios de discurso entre los ángeles. Como dicen por ahí, del amor al odio...

Pero bueno, los seguidores de Abadón, la Vanguardia de los Rebeldes, serían conocidos como la Legión de Ébano.

Entonces Dagón, un antiguo ángel del Fundamento, ahora un Malefactor, sin negar la indignación de Abadón, sostuvo que la Humanidad merecía la devoción de los ángeles en lugar de su desprecio. Él se interpondría entre la Hueste Celestial y los Rebeldes como un baluarte, un muro que ni siquiera los rayos del Todopoderoso podrían atravesar. Y así, los que siguieron a Dagón se convirtieron en la Legión de Hierro.

Lucifer habló entonces con Asmodeo, que una vez fue un ángel del Destino, ahora uno de los Perversos, y le concedió una quinta parte de la Hueste Rebelde. El Lucero del Alba encargó a Asmodeo que descubriera y expusiera los secretos del Todopoderoso, que violara todos los tabúes del Cielo y que no dejara que nada se interpusiera en su búsqueda de la Verdad. Estos buscadores de misterios recibieron el nombre de la Legión de Plata.

Por último, estaban los Rebeldes que no se unieron a ninguna de las legiones anteriores, entre ellos los más numerosos eran los Halaku, los Verdugos. Lucifer le dio entonces a su líder, Azrael, su bendición para tomar a los caídos sin legión para formar una propia, la Legión de Alabastro, y con ella encontrar una forma de restaurar la inmortalidad perdida de los humanos.

**-VIATORES-**

Entre las filas de los caídos, la antigua jerarquía desapareció. Lucifer era ahora el Príncipe de todos los que se habían rebelado, Príncipe entre mortales y ángeles.

Belial, Abadón, Dagón, Asmodeo y Azrael eran sus duques y comandantes de las legiones. Sus tenientes eran los Barones. Debajo de ellos estaban los Caudillos, los Señores y los Feroces Caballeros, líderes de las compañías en las legiones.

Cuando Lucifer estaba dando a cada una de las legiones sus tareas, Adán y Eva se acercaron a él. Le agradecieron por lo que les había mostrado y enseñado, pero ahora era el momento de que dejasen sus marcas en el mundo, de forjar sus propios caminos sin sus maestros y guardianes. Los padres de la Humanidad insistieron en que, si iban a ser los gobernantes de una tierra, entonces debía ser una labrada con su propio trabajo, su propio sacrificio y su propio sufrimiento. Y se marcharon. Adán y Eva partieron de las huestes rebeldes, buscando un nuevo destino para sí mismos.

Así, cada una de las legiones, y sus seguidores humanos, viajaron por la tierra para atrincherarse y volverse fuertes.

En esta primera etapa, la Rebelión contra el Cielo era todavía una guerra de los Elohim, ordenada, estructurada y predecible. Los ángeles no se enfrentaban aún con espadas o lanzas. Peleaban con abstracciones efímeras, creando y cambiando la realidad. Para los mortales, estas batallas sólo se percibían como el rugido del trueno y un centenar de otros fenómenos, algunos más extraños y más fantásticos que otros.

Los caídos levantaron grandes ciudades-fortaleza alrededor del mundo, y la más grande de estas fue Genhinnom, la Catedral Negra y trono del propio Lucifer. Era un tributo a la perfección del primer rebelde. Un desafío al cielo.

**-PRIMUS SANGUIS-**

Siglos pasaron hasta que llegó Ahrimal nuevamente a la Catedral Negra, abrumado por una visión de destrucción con Adán y Eva en su centro, pero ninguno de los caídos podía localizar al primer hombre o a la primera mujer. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Lucero del Alba, sabía qué había sido de aquellos a quienes los caídos afirmaban amar más que a Dios.

Sin embargo, Ahrimal no se dio por vencido y vagó por el mundo buscándolos. Hasta que los encontró. Los padres de la Humanidad vivían en una pequeña colina rodeada de flores. El tiempo había dejado su huella en ellos, pero aún irradiaban la pureza de la chispa divina que el Todopoderoso había puesto en sus cuerpos hace milenios.

Para sorpresa de Ahrimal, Adán y Eva no estaban solos. Muy cerca de allí, un hombre trabajaba la tierra, de la cual había recogido granos, fruta y flor. Este fue el tercer mortal, nacido después del juicio de Dios, y su nombre era Caín.

Era fuerte y hermoso, pero Ahrimal vio una oscuridad tan profunda a su alrededor que le causó temor.

De pronto, un gran rebaño de ovejas llegó vagando por las colinas, dirigido por un hombre que se parecía a Caín, pero que se veía mucho más frágil. Este era el otro hijo de Adán y Eva, el pastor, Abel.

Ahrimal observó detenidamente a los hermanos mientras conversaban en los campos. Y vio con horror cuando Caín levantó una piedra sobre la cabeza de Abel y lo golpeó con ella, una y otra vez. El caído escuchó al rebaño de Abel gritar de terror y dispersarse por el olor de la sangre.

La primera muerte nacida no de la necesidad de cazar y alimentarse, sino del odio, la envidia y la manipulación de la verdad. Caín estaba cubierto con los restos de su hermano. Bañado en la sangre que lo condenaría para siempre.

La noticia del primer asesinato se extendió por toda la tierra como una sombra, manchando todo lo que tocaba, incluso a los caídos. Y esto dio paso al escenario para el verdadero inicio de la Rebelión. El asedio de Sagun, una de las Altas Ciudades establecidas por las Huestes del Cielo, el lugar donde libraban las batallas contra los Rebeldes.

Ahora, los caídos tenían a la mano una nueva posibilidad.

La atrocidad.

**-BELLUM IRAE-**

La Legión de Ébano de Abadón dejó un camino sangriento en su marcha a Sagún, esclavizando o masacrando a los mortales que mantenían la lealtad al Todopoderoso.

Cuando los caídos llegaron a la ciudad del valle, llegaron con fuego, veneno y una sed de sangre sin control, y la Hueste Celestial estaba aturdida por tanta barbarie, por lo bajo que habían caído los Rebeldes.

Pero uno se atrevió a enfrentarlos, Jabniel, quien desafió a la Legión de Ébano. Un Devorador llamado Lirael, quien fuese el superior de Jabniel cuando vivían en la gracia de Dios, respondió al desafío. En aquella batalla no alcanzaron a haber palabras, ni debate, ni truenos, ni nada. Sólo el hacha de Lirael y la forma en que su filo atravesó el cuerpo de Jabniel, cortando su esencia e incluso su Nombre Verdadero. En un instante, aquel ángel dejó de existir.

Fue la primera víctima de la Guerra de la Ira. Y el primero de muchos ángeles en ser deshecho por su propia especie. Al anochecer, Sagún estaba en ruinas y la Legión de Ébano saqueaba la ciudad por botín de guerra y esclavos. Sólo un tercio de los defensores de la ciudad lograron huir al Cielo.

Otras ciudades santas, como Zebul y Machonon, también fueron sitiadas, aunque sin la furia de la Legión de Ébano, los caídos no eran una amenaza tan grande. Sin embargo, cuando Lucifer llegó a las ruinas de la Ciudad Santa, sintió asco con lo que vio: Abadón, ebrio de sangre y conquista, había jurado cazar a todos los siervos del Cielo y arrojarlos al Vacío, porque la tierra ahora pertenecía a los caídos.

Lucifer le recordó a Abadón que la matanza y la desolación no eran los propósitos de su rebelión, y que la tierra pertenecía y había sido creada para la Humanidad. Asmodeo se opuso, diciendo que era el pecado de Caín el que había desatado la masacre, que si el hombre era capaz de tamaña oscuridad, entonces quizás no eran tan dignos de devoción como los caídos habían creído en un principio.

Azrael apoyó la reflexión de Asmodeo. El Verdugo le dijo al Lucero del Alba que el Reino de la Muerte había sido invadido por la oscuridad del asesinato de Abel, y que todos habían sido condenados por los pecados de los mortales.

Abadón dijo una vez más que los caídos habían sido engañados por la Humanidad. Que, si no se les hubiese ordenado amar a los humanos, entonces los ángeles los habrían visto como realmente eran, con su capacidad para la maldad. Luego volvió su mirada a Lucifer, diciendo que el Portador de Luz, como segundo después de Dios, debería haber previsto esto y detenido a los caídos antes de que se rebelasen. Que ahora estaban verdaderamente condenados, y el único motivo para aquella terrible condena había sido su amor a la Humanidad.

**-INDOMITUS-**

Lucifer advirtió que no cedieran a su ira y odio, que recordaran la razón de la Rebelión. Sus decisiones jamás habían sido a fin de atormentar y aprovecharse de la Humanidad, sino para guiarla y protegerla mientras alcanzaba su destino, su legítima herencia. Pero Abadón no se rindió en sus ideas, ni siquiera ante Lucifer, y dijo que el Lucero del Alba les había prometido un Reino en la Tierra, y que, de un modo u otro, lo obtendrían. Que no sería un solo reino, sino muchos, y que cada uno de esos reinos reflejaría la visión de perfección de los Rebeldes.

Asmodeo sugirió astutamente que tal vez los caídos estaban destinados a seguir un camino distinto en vez de una única gran guerra entre fuerzas enfrentadas. Al igual que la Creación fue multifacética, los caídos también deberían seguir un camino mil veces más largo para liberar el potencial de la Humanidad y lograr su destino compartido. Entonces, Lucifer, no pudo más que dar cautelosamente su bendición a las legiones para que salieran al mundo, para que pelearan sus propias guerras, para que atacaran a las fuerzas del Cielo en mil frentes hasta expulsarlas del Reino de los Caídos en la tierra.

Y sin querer, aquel día, Lucifer desató un tiempo de horrores.

Tras verse liberada sobre la Creación, la Legión de Ébano la convirtió en un verdadero Infierno. De hecho, el concepto humano de Infierno tiene sus orígenes en este período de la guerra entre el Cielo y los Rebeldes.

Otra de las Altas Ciudades fue saqueada, Shamayin. Y, déjame decirte, ver el rastro del paso de Abadón y su legión era como mirar por la ventana en otoño. Los cadáveres de ángeles y mortales cubrían el suelo como una sábana de hojas inmóviles. La Ciudadela del Odio, Dûdâêl, era la ciudad-fortaleza de la Legión de Ébano, y era un lugar oscuro y maligno con forjas que funcionaban día y noche, produciendo armas y armaduras para las interminables campañas de guerra.

La Legión de Plata no igualó a la Legión de Ébano en brutalidad, pero ¡pobre del mortal que cayera en manos de Asmodeo! En su búsqueda de conocimiento y poder, el caído llevó al límite su estudio de la carne humana y sus secretos. Los mortales eran, de forma aleatoria, torturados y estudiados, retorcidos y convertidos en inventos que la Legión de Plata usaría en un esfuerzo por aprovechar el potencial divino de la Humanidad y convertirlo en un arma en la guerra contra el Cielo.

Pero el Cielo había ajustado su propia estrategia e introdujo una nueva fuerza en el conflicto, los Malhim. Donde los Elohim habían sido creados para construir y administrar la Creación, los Malhim habían sido creados con un solo propósito, destruir a los ángeles Rebeldes.

Algunos caídos especularon que los Malhim eran los espíritus de aquellos mortales o ángeles que habían caído con la alta ciudad de Sagún. O quizás eran la ira del Todopoderoso manifestada. Cualquiera que fuera su origen, los Malhim eran tan poderosos y terribles que incluso la Legión de Ébano dudaba ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con ellos en el campo de batalla.

Lucifer vio los excesos de las legiones de Ébano y de Plata desde lejos y se desesperó. No se había rebelado contra el Cielo para que los caídos pudieran someter a la Humanidad. Sin embargo, no quería imponer su propia voluntad a los ángeles errantes que torturaban y atormentaban a los humanos, porque de hacer eso sería culpable de la misma tiranía de la que había acusado al Todopoderoso.

Pero después de un año de indecisión, Lucifer, respaldado por las legiones Escarlata y de Hierro, marchó desde Genhinnom para traer de vuelta a las otras legiones bajo su bandera. Uno por uno, los caídos se sometieron a Lucifer nuevamente, pero la Rebelión estaba tan arraigada en sus corazones que incluso mientras juraban lealtad al Lucero del Alba, planeaban su venganza contra él.

Lucifer fue una vez más el indiscutible Príncipe de los Caídos, y habló a los seguidores de una nueva vía, no de armas sino de conocimiento. Le darían poder a la Humanidad para luchar contra el Cielo en su nombre, para hacer de cada hombre y mujer un Dios por derecho propio. La Fe de esta nueva Humanidad ascendida daría poder a los caídos, como lo hicieron con el Todopoderoso alguna vez, y los caídos reclamarían entonces sus tronos en el cielo. Este fue el comienzo del Tiempo de Babel.

**-MAGNI EXPERIMENTUM-**

Lucifer envió a sus diez seguidores más confiables a través del mundo para divulgar todos los secretos, no sólo de la Creación, sino también del Cielo. Estos diez, los Vigilantes, entraban a todas las ciudades del hombre y salían sólo una vez que su misión de impartir conocimientos se había cumplido. Y aun así los Vigilantes y Lucifer fueron traicionados por su propia especie.

Los otros caídos a los que Lucifer les había prohibido interferir con los Vigilantes, estaban llenos de sospecha y celos. ¿Tenía Lucifer acaso la intención de reemplazar a los caídos con estos mortales iluminados? Si los mortales llegaran a poseer los secretos y el poder del Cielo y la Tierra, ¿qué necesidad tendrían de los caídos? Así que los caídos conspiraron para subordinar para siempre a la Humanidad bajo su yugo mezclando su propia esencia con la de los humanos.

Esta unión, muchas veces a la fuerza, entre los ángeles caídos y las mujeres mortales dio lugar a una abominación, los Nephilim. Poseedores de los dones tanto de los caídos como de los humanos, los Nephilim eran una pesadilla, no sólo por su apariencia, sino por su potencial casi ilimitado. Ellos se convirtieron rápidamente en Dioses-Reyes de sus ciudades y, con el tiempo, hicieron lo que sus padres no pudieron: dieron caza y masacraron hasta al último de los Vigilantes de Lucifer.

Cuando el Lucero del Alba supo de la destrucción de los Vigilantes, convocó a la Legión Escarlata y mató a todos los Nephilim que encontró y a sus progenitores. Sin embargo, en esas batallas cataclísmicas, toda la labor de los Vigilantes fue deshecha. Y Lucifer no sólo falló en su último esfuerzo por despertar a la Humanidad, sino que la destrozó para siempre.

Al enseñarle a los humanos el lenguaje único, las palabras de poder que daban forma al cosmos, como una vez lo hicieron los ángeles, la psique colectiva de la Humanidad se dobló bajo el peso de lo que aún no estaban listos para poseer. La gran Torre de Babel que Lucifer había previsto para llegar al Cielo mismo se desmoronó en mil tribus que no sólo no eran capaces de entenderse entre sí, sino que ya no podían percibir a los caídos de ninguna forma.

Así se convirtieron en supersticiones, en mitos. Peor aún, fueron ignorados como un truco de la mente. Una locura pasajera. Y sin la devoción de los humanos, el suministro de Fe del que se habían alimentado los para fortalecerse se marchitó repentinamente. Y en el momento en que las ciudades de los caídos se desmoronaban y desaparecían, las Huestes Celestiales decidieron atacar.

**-VINCULA-**

Lo que no fue arruinado por una disputa mortal o un desastre natural, fue destruido por los Ángeles del Cielo. Las grandes Ciudadelas de las legiones rebeldes fueron asediadas y erradicadas. La última en caer fue la propia Ciudadela de Lucifer en Genhinnom, donde tras 40 días y noches de batalla, el propio Lucifer fue arrastrado a través de las puertas rotas de la que había sido su ciudad perfecta, atado con cadenas de fuego y llevado al Plano del Juicio.

El resto de la Hueste Rebelde fue igualmente atada para ser juzgada por los Ophanim, los Ángeles de la Justicia del Todopoderoso. Los caídos esperaban ser devueltos al cielo y enfrentar la inexistencia. Pero vaya su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que, esa misericordia había estado reservada sólo para aquellos que se arrepintieron de la Rebelión en un principio. No, los Ophanim tenían una sentencia mucho peor para los ángeles rebeldes ahora.

Los caídos serían despojados de su forma y sus espíritus serían arrojados al Infierno hasta el final de los tiempos, para ser ignorados por el Todopoderoso y olvidados por la Humanidad. Pero ellos no pidieron misericordia, ni se arrepintieron. Uno por uno, se arrojaron al Pozo, hasta que el mismo Infierno se hinchó con sus filas.

Cuando el último de los caídos llegó a la prisión, las puertas del Infierno se cerraron tras ellos, para no volver a abrirse nunca más.

_Angelos vero qui non servaverunt suum principatum, sed dereliquerunt suum domicilium, in iudicium magni diei, vinculis aeternis sub caligine reservavit._

Y a los ángeles que no guardaron su dignidad, mas dejaron su morada, los ha reservado debajo de oscuridad en prisiones eternas hasta el juicio del gran día.

**-INFERNUM-**

Distinto a lo que se pueda pensar, el Infierno no era un lugar de fuego, azufre, horcas y aceite hirviendo. El Infierno era más bien… una ausencia. Un reino al borde del Vacío mismo, desfigurado sólo por la presencia de los caídos. Para empeorar las cosas, el Infierno estaba estructurado de tal manera que los caídos, a pesar de su proximidad al Vacío, aún podían percibir la Creación, pero nadie en la Creación era consciente de ellos.

Y el colmo de los males en ese castigo, que pronto notaron los caídos, fue que su líder, su campeón, su Príncipe, no estaba entre ellos.

Poco después de que los caídos se dieran cuenta de la ausencia de Lucifer en el Infierno, los rumores sobre su destino se extendieron como una plaga.

Quizás había sido destruido por el Todopoderoso, en lugar de arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que Lucifer guiara a las Huestes Infernales fuera del Infierno para reanudar la guerra. Quizás el primero de los rebeldes fue confinado a un Infierno especial preparado sólo para él. Quizás él negoció con el Todopoderoso, se sacrificó de alguna manera para comprar alguna pequeña misericordia para sus seguidores.

Finalmente, fue Belial quien sugirió que Lucifer los había abandonado, dejándolos a su suerte para que se pudrieran en el Infierno. Abadón, siempre el más extremista, fue un paso más allá y declaró que la derrota de los Rebeldes era el resultado del fracaso de Lucifer. O tal vez, incluso de su traición.

Sin el Lucero del Alba para unirlos, los caídos se dividieron rápidamente en facciones. Hubo los que se mantuvieron fieles a la causa, sin seguir necesariamente al propio Lucifer, y que quisieron reanudar la Guerra contra el Cielo, pero esta vez con la Humanidad como su arma. Ellos llegaron a ser conocidos como los Fáusticos.

Los caídos más contemplativos que querían respuestas y no tomarían ninguna decisión de un modo u otro hasta que las obtuvieran, especialmente en relación con su derrota y el destino de Lucifer, se conocieron como los Crípticos, y se mantuvieron por encima de la política de poder e intrigas de los otros condenados.

Hubo otros que permanecieron leales a Lucifer, y a esos sus enemigos les llamaron Luciferinos, a modo de burla, pero ellos tomaron ese nombre como una insignia de honor.

Aunque el honor no servía de mucho. Los enemigos de los leales eran poderosos y eran dirigidos por los mismos Archiduques del Infierno, quienes no sólo juraron una venganza sangrienta contra Lucifer por su supuesta traición, sino que, siendo ellos quienes alguna vez habían profesado un amor puro por la Humanidad y la Creación, declararon que destruirían todo, hasta el último átomo por puro rencor a Dios.

Las filas de los Voraces aumentaron con el tiempo hasta llegar a ser tan numerosas como las de los Fáusticos.

Un pequeño número tomó un rumbo diferente, vieron a través de su propio dolor y miseria, llegando a la conclusión de que, si el Todopoderoso no los había destruido por completo, entonces todavía existía una pequeña esperanza de misericordia y redención. Los Reconciliadores fueron llamados cobardes, tontos e incluso traidores a la causa.

Y sin ángeles ni hombres contra los que luchar, los caídos se volvieron inevitablemente unos contra otros.

**-DE PROFUNDIS CLAMO-**

Donde los caídos una vez lucharon por un propósito compartido y a base de respeto mutuo, en el Infierno, los Archiduques llamaron a los caídos de menor rango por sus Nombres Verdaderos y les ordenaron luchar contra sus compañeros por el dominio sobre el lastimoso Abismo al que habían sido confinados.

Un día, mientras los caídos residían en esta prisión, los poderosos Archiduques de Lucifer: Belial, Abadón, Dagón, Asmodeo y Azrael, desaparecieron del Infierno sin advertencia ni explicación.

Los caídos susurraron entre ellos que el Todopoderoso se los había llevado para que compartieran el mismo castigo de Lucifer. O que, quizás, el Lucero del Alba los había liberado y que pronto liberaría al resto del Pozo. Sin embargo, su tormento continuó y ni Lucifer ni los Archiduques aparecieron para derribar los muros del Infierno.

Entonces un caído menor, Zaphoriel, también desapareció. Pero a diferencia de los Archiduques, regresó después de un tiempo con una historia muy particular. Zaphoriel, no había sido sacado del Infierno por orden del Todopoderoso, ni por el poder de Lucifer, sino por el trabajo de un hombre, un mago mortal que dibujó un círculo de invocación y con el nombre verdadero de Zaphoriel, le ordenó al ángel caído que se presentara ante él. Para añadir sal a la herida, el mago se atrevió a ordenar a Zaphoriel que le entregara el Saber secreto de su casa.

Para los otros caídos, esto sólo profundizó su odio y su miseria. ¿Quiénes se creían estos insolentes mortales para ordenar a los ángeles como si fueran el mismísimo Creador? Más importante aún, ¿de dónde habían aprendido este conocimiento? ¿Fueron ellos quienes liberaron a los Archiduques? Y si fue así, ¿por qué no habían regresado?

El tiempo pasó y más caídos fueron convocados desde el infierno igual que lo había sido Zaphoriel. Llamados como meros sirvientes para entregar conocimientos secretos, o prestar servicio a los magos mortales. Atados por sus nombres y palabras de poder. Esta esclavitud llenó a los caídos con una mezcla de humillación y esperanza. Humillación por ser forzado a servir a seres tan obviamente inferiores. Y esperanza al tener, aunque fuera un segundo de respiro del Infierno.

Algunos de los Señores de los caídos incluso ordenaron a sus subordinados que dieran a los magos los nombres de sus Señores, para que ellos también pudieran ser invocados en la Tierra. Pero a medida que la magia se desvaneció del mundo, el número de invocaciones disminuyó y los caídos fueron, una vez más, condenados al Olvido.

Así pasaron por lo que parecía eones, atormentados en el Infierno por su odio a sí mismos y al Todopoderoso. Y por la visión de un mundo que permanecería para siempre fuera de su alcance.

Sufrimiento eterno. Eterno olvido.

Su prisión colgaba al borde del Vacío, recordándoles, en una burla constante, que incluso el silencio del Olvido les era negado para siempre.

**-TEMPESTAS-**

Pero algo pasó. Y de un momento a otro, los caídos sintieron que los muros y cadenas del Infierno temblaban con violenta furia. Las almas atormentadas de los muertos pasaron cerca del Infierno. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que los caídos pudieran arrancarlas de la tormenta y luego torturarlas y cosechar su sufrimiento para saciar su propia angustia y amargura.

Cada una de estas tormentas fue más intensa. Pero cuando arremetió la sexta, fue mucho más poderosa que las cinco anteriores y los caídos se apretaron contra los muros del Infierno para alimentarse del dolor de las almas.

Al extender la mano para probar alguna pequeña sensación, por fugaz que fuera, por asquerosa que fuera, un silencio cayó sobre el Pozo y luego las Huestes Infernales se dieron cuenta de que había una fisura en los muros de su prisión.

Una pequeña grieta. Una abertura que conducía a la tormenta.

Los caídos estaban confundidos, porque los muros no se cerraron de nuevo por una palabra del Todopoderoso. Ningún Malhim vino a defender la brecha. El sello de la fosa se había roto lo suficiente para que el más pequeño y débil de los condenados pudiera pasar. Los ángeles se mostraron reacios, pero los Señores del Infierno finalmente se apoderaron de los caídos menores y les ordenaron, con sus Nombres Verdaderos, que desafiaran la tormenta de las almas y liberaran a sus amos.

Miles de caídos fueron arrojados al torbellino, golpeados por los fragmentos de almas mortales rotas. Almas que devoraron en éxtasis y alegría por su nueva libertad.

Atravesaron el Velo y se adentraron nuevamente en la Creación, regresando a un mundo que era una sombra de lo que había sido. Pero casi tan pronto como emergieron en ella, sintieron cómo el Abismo los atraía de vuelta.

De vuelta a la tormenta. De vuelta al Pozo.

Era cierto, los Señores del Infierno pueden haberlos enviado con sus Nombres Verdaderos, pero el Todopoderoso, que era la voluntad absoluta, los había condenado a su encarcelamiento, y sus almas pertenecían al Infierno ahora.

Y el Infierno siempre los jalaría de vuelta a sus fauces.

**-AMPHORAE-**

Los ángeles que escaparon se acercaron al mundo, buscando las almas de los moribundos, de los que estaban débilmente atados a sus cuerpos. Los caídos volaron hacia ellos, expulsaron esas almas y se metieron dentro, en una fusión entre lo mortal y lo infernal. Permanecieron como eran, pero también fueron arrastrados por una ola de emociones y sensaciones humanas.

No te equivoques. Antes de todo, antes de la guerra, de la Caída, los ángeles sí sentían emociones hasta cierto punto, pero no vivían las sensaciones realmente. Así que, en una vasija humana todo era nuevo y maravilloso. Y terrible.

A pesar de crear a la Humanidad, guiarla y atormentarla, los ángeles nunca habían experimentado el mundo a través de los ojos humanos. Y por primera vez vieron que era hermoso. Además, las vasijas humanas tuvieron otro efecto inesperado en los caídos. El gran tormento que acumularon en sus espíritus durante eones de confinamiento en el Infierno fue, en gran medida, apaciguado por el residuo de las experiencias y emociones humanas que perduraban en los mortales que poseían.

Para decirlo de otra manera, la Humanidad logró que algunos de los caídos fueran menos monstruosos de lo que podrían haber sido de otra forma.

Verás, la perspectiva es realmente una cosa fantástica. Mientras los caídos se aclimataban a un mundo que era el Paraíso comparado con el Infierno, y el Infierno comparado con el Paraíso que había existido antes, algunos descubrieron cuál había sido el destino de los Archiduques de las Huestes Infernales, que habían desaparecido hace tanto tiempo. Descubrieron que los grandes infernales habían estado en la Tierra todo ese tiempo, pero a diferencia de los caídos, no habitaban en cuerpos mortales, porque que la carne mortal no podía contener espíritus tan gigantescos.

En su lugar, estos caídos estaban atados a poderosos artefactos y relicarios. Ninguna emoción humana enfriaba su odio, su sufrimiento y su deseo de venganza. De hecho, esos caídos mayores habían pasado miles de años atiborrándose de sangre, fe y almas, hasta convertirse en algo totalmente distinto: dioses Encadenados, que no deseaban más que esclavizar y degradar a la Humanidad hasta el final de los tiempos, para derribar las puertas del Cielo y destruir al Todopoderoso de una vez por todas.

**-OBLIVIUM-**

En fin, este era el secreto que necesitaba compartir contigo. Es importante que sepas que, al parecer, a los caídos se les ha dado una nueva oportunidad. Sólo queda decidir, cada uno, si se transformarán en salvadores de la Creación o la destruirán.

El mundo es mucho más complejo y oscuro de lo que imaginas. Hay tantas cosas que se ocultan en las sombras. Tantas criaturas e imposibilidades que te dejarían sin aliento.

Te digo esto para que, cuando suceda lo vaya a suceder, no sientas tanto miedo. Te muestro el camino que recorrimos para que puedas elegir bien la ruta que vas a tomar.

No sé cuándo pase, pero va a pasar.

Por ahora, mi recuerdo va a quedar plantado en las capas más profundas de tu memoria. Y cuando escuches mi voz nuevamente, sabrás que estás a salvo.

La noche está fría y los invitados ya se van. Y tu vida te espera todavía.

Anda.

Cuando te pregunten por qué pasaste tanto tiempo en el balcón, les dirás que tenías mucho en que pensar.

Nos volveremos a encontrar, pero lo hablado, por ahora…

No lo recordarás. 


	3. Las Marcas del Tiempo

_¿Dónde están todos? ¡Por qué estoy aquí? Demasiado estrés. Quizás no fue una buena idea venir después de todo. Pensé que la gente y alguna que otra conversación sería una solución momentánea, pero ni siquiera pude disfrutar conscientemente del evento. Qué estupidez. Debería volver, tomar algo y dormir._

Tacones que resuenan en la penumbra.

Las puertas hacia el balcón están cerradas y dentro sólo se distingue al personal de aseo reacomodando muebles y acarreando vajilla usada. No queda más que golpear el vidrio para captar la atención de alguno y que lo dejen ingresar. El rostro de sorpresa del mesero no es inesperado, y por suerte no se requiere explicación alguna de su parte. Los invitados y sus excentricidades no le incumben a nadie.

El extraño peso que descansa en su nuca no es doloroso ni incómodo, sólo una sensación que no había descubierto antes. Intentar llegar a la fuente se siente como querer cerrar el puño en la arena sin que caiga ningún grano por entre los dedos.

La corta ruta hacia el auto no ofrece ninguna respuesta respecto al tiempo que se le ha escapado de las manos. Y así va a quedar, como un misterio, flotando en alguna esquina de los re-cuerdos, detrás de todas las cosas que la vida insiste en tirarle encima.

Impenetrable.

Inexplicable.

Tal como el aroma a sándalo que impregna su nariz.

**Author's Note:**

> -In Absentia Lucis- es una historia adaptada desde las distintas fuentes oficiales para "Demonio: La Caída" con el fin de acercar el trasfondo de este juego de rol de mesa a nuestros futuros jugadores. Los eventos descritos siguen el canon establecido tanto por manuales oficiales como por las novelas que rodearon las publicaciones de esta serie.


End file.
